


Adoption

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dating, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave have been dating for over three years now and what comes after a love confession and moving in together? Adopting a puppy of course!
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Adoption

"Oh my gosh!" John squeaks. "This one is so cute!!!"

You strut over, with your hands in your pockets. You're used to John saying that about every dog that you see, but you still haven't found any that you personally like. You never liked dogs, or cats or any pets. You just don't feel any connection to any of them... even this dog with one bright blue eye and one with a glowing amber one... it just doesn't speak to you.

You sigh. You turn and shake your head at John. You tell him, "I just don't think he's that cute."

"Maybe if you held him." John pleads for you to at least try. He really likes the dog and he wants you to at least try to see what he sees.

John rushes over to grab the sales woman. She gets the dog out for you two to hold. John sits you down in a chair and plops the dog into your lap for you to hold her. She starts licking your cheeks, her fluffy eats brushing up against your chin. She's cute... but you still don't really care all that much.

John frowns when you say, "sorry, man."

"Aw..." John frowns. "I was really hoping you would like her."

"I do like her." You look at John and the sales woman as you say, "I just don't really care that much about pets."

"Oh. You said you didn't care about dating at all when we were kids, and then when you meet me in person dating me was all you could think about." John smiles slyly at you. "You just haven't found the right dog yet! Trust me, once you do... it's gonna be an instant connection! I'm sure of it!"

"I don't know, babe." You shrug. You look at the dog, she's like what would pop up on a google search of _adorable puppy_ but you still don't feel anything for her. You just tell John straight up. "I think you should just get her, if you love her... I'm sure I'll learn to love her."

John frowns at you. He picks up the puppy and smiles at her, "I don't know... I don't want to give up hope that you'll find your dream dog... and we can only afford to take care of one right now... so if we get one... that's it." John sighs. "I need some time to think."

"John. Is this like... your dream dog?" You ask.

"Uh!? Yes!" John nods. "She's perfect! She's got the looks! She's got the attitude!"

John nuzzles her nose as he says, "she's got it all!"

"Then get her." You tell him.

"It's a big decision." John sighs.

A customer peaks into the room and asks the sales clerk about something, looks like he's a regular. You're hoping she doesn't need to put the dog away, looks like she picked up another dog to feed it something in a bottle while you two were talking. She talks to the customer and says, "just a moment, tavvy."

She shakes her head as she walks over with a frail looking brown dog in her hands, "I'm so terribly sorry. But I have to go ring something up, no one else is in the front right now."

"It's alright, I know how it is." John chuckles. "You can just plop that pup down on Dave here and we'll watch 'em for you till you get back."

"Oh my god, really? You'd be such a life savor!" She places the dog in your lap. "I'll be right back!"

It looks so tiny and weak. It's fur is starting to almost fall out, but it's still softy like a bear. It's nose is sniffling and it's legs are weak. It lays down it's head on your lap and just as quickly... it falls asleep.

You softly hold it, letting it rest. It's blowing small tiny breaths against your jeans.

John's still playing with the other puppy. He's making kissy noises to her, "you know what! I am gonna take you! I'm gonna name you Casey! And we're gonna go on long walks everyday! At least an hour long! And you can smell all the trees and-"

You softly ask, "John. Can you try to be a tiny bit more quiet?"

John gives you a look. You never ask him to do that.

He looks at your lap as you stroke the tiny dog in your lap. John can clearly see the puppy that's resting on your lap just fell asleep. Right then, the woman rushes back in and offers to take the dog from you. "Sorry, she just got sick recently so I have to keep her away from the other dogs, and she needs to take medicine every five hours."

The saleswoman tries to take the dog back from you, you tell her, "no, it's okay. I'm gonna just sit here till she wakes up."

The saleswoman gives you a small look. You don't care what she thinks. This sick pup needs her rest, and if she trusts you enough to fall asleep on you, then that means the world to you. You pet her softly and let her take a nap. You can see in the corner of you eye the sales woman turning to look at your boyfriend. John hands her the puppy he was playing around with.

John walks over to you and asks you, "Dave... do you want to take her home instead?"

You look up at John. You feel a small spark in your heart flare up.

You quietly say, "but you had your heart set on that one."

John tells you, "I don't care what dog we get, just so long as you love 'em too."

"Really?" You ask.

John nods, "honey... I can love any dog. All dogs are my babies. You know that."

You chuckle a bit. The dog in your lap lifts up her head. You feel so devastated, you woke her up!

You shush her and tell her to lay back down.

John bends over and picks her up. He holds her in his hands and frowns when he notices that she has snot dripping out of her nose. "Aw, you poor sick puppy! You're gonna have a great home. Trust me."

John looks at you and smiles. "You're gonna have the best dad ever take care of you."

John looks back at her as he says, "he loved you from the moment he saw you... just like me."


End file.
